


[vid] Cinema of Squee - Teaser

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Les triplettes de Belleville, M/M, Teasers & Trailers, Viewing Parties, introductory sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short fanvid was created to serve as teaser and introductory sequence for the livestream channel <a href="http://www.livestream.com/kscinemaofsquee">"T'Lara's Cinema of Squee"</a>, which regularly hosts K/S Viewing Parties - i.e. streaming of "Star Trek (TOS)" episodes, "Star Trek" films (original universe), fanvids and other related material, accompanied by a life chat between the viewers.<br/>It remixes footage from various "Star Trek (The Original Series)" episodes and from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979), set to the playful instrumental piece "Bach à la Jazz" from the film score "Les triplettes de Belleville". Enhanced with tongue-in-cheek captions, the fanvid offers a range of memorable Trek scenes and defining K/S moments, while poking gentle and self-ironic fun at the fannish "slash goggles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Cinema of Squee - Teaser




End file.
